


That's My Sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Maroon 5
Genre: M/M, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Sugar (Music Video), Surprise Gift, Wedding, i dont even know, shitty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a small surprise isn't bad. Although you do get a little worried when you don't know what a couple of strangers are about to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know. The idea came to me when I watched Maroon 5's 'Sugar' music video and thought "Hey! I should make a fic adding a Peterick wedding in there and just describe what happens when Maroon 5 'appears'. So here it is. Sorry for any mistakes. I usually write fics by mobile

"It's December 6, 2014. We're going to drive across L.A and hit every wedding we possibly can. It's going to be awesome" Adam Levine, Maroon 5's lead singer, says to the camera.

The band drives away in search of any weddings whatsoever. A small surprise wouldn't hurt and it would be a great gift.

Meanwhile, everyone at the Stump-Wentz wedding was chatting along and having fun. They didn't expect a group of men to burst in and a few others to help set up a stage. 

"Peter, what's going on?" Dale Wentz, mother of Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, asked her husband.

Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz II showed pure confusion.

"I don't know, dear"

"Did you set something up without telling us?" Patricia Stumph, mother of Patrick Stump, asked the couple, a bit lost herself.

The Wentz's shook their head. 

"Maybe they did or their friends" Megan Stumph, Patrick's sister, says.

Needless to know, the two new spouses were just as confused.

"Pete?" Patrick mutters a bit worridly. He didn't want his wedding possibly crashed.

"Calm down, 'Trick. I'm gonna tell my dad to find out what's going on"

Pete walked over to where his and his husband's parents sat together.

"Pete, did you plan something?" His mom asked.

Pete shook his head.

"That's actually what I came for. Dad, could you ask them why they're here and what they're doing? I don't recognize them and Patrick doesn't, either"

Peter nodded and David, Patrick's father, followed him. The two men walked up to two guys helping set the stage up. 

"Excuse me but what are you gentlemen doing here at our son's wedding? They don't appreciate this much" David says.

Two of them turn to the older men and share a glance before looking back at the fathers of the newly married couple and smile.

"It's a surprise, sir" one of them says.

"A surprise? Sounds a bit suspicious to me" Peter replies, raising an eyebrow. 

The men laughed, which makes a bit more suspicious.

"What are you planning?" David asked

"We can't exactly tell you, sir" one of them reply.

"I want you all out of here right this second. This must be some kind of prank" Peter says.

"No! It's nothing like that, sir. It's more of a-" 

"Gift!" The other says.

"Gift? You all just showed up unexpected! I'd say you're trying to trash the wedding!" David exclaimed.

"It's a surprise gift for the newly married couple. I promise it's nothing bad. It's just a gift, not a prank"

"Could I get their last names?" One of them asked.

"Wentz and Stump. Why?" Peter asked curiously.

"So it'd be Stump-Wentz or something. Or only one of them?" The other asked, dodging Peter's question.

"My son will have both" David clarified.

"My son Pete won't change anything" Peter says.

The two men nodded understandingly.

"Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves! My name's Jesse and this guy's Matt. Get ready to see the joyful expressions on both of your son's faces, sir" 

"It's gonna be rad" Matt guy says.

In the corner of his eye, David saw a couple more men run in and behind the curtain in front of the stage. Matt noticed this and nudged Jesse's shoulder. Jesse seemed to understand whatever message Matt was trying to tell him and nodded understandingly. 

"We've got to go, sir. Please don't mention anything to your sons about this surprise" Matt says. Both men follow the others that ran in. Peter and David walked back to the table.

"What is it, dad?" Patrick asked his father.

David shrugged and says "I'm not quite sure, son, but if it's something sneaky that'll trash the wedding, I'll call the cops"

Pete wasn't going to put up with strangers who show up uninvited to the most important day of his life.

"I'm gonna go tell them to leave" Pete declares. 

"We tried that, son, but I don't think they'll do anything bad. If they do, then you know the deal" Peter says.

"I don't care. This is the most important day of my life and I'm not going to tolerate strangers at my own wedding" Pete replies.

Before anyone could answer, he walked up to the small stage. Patrick followed behind, keeping an eye on his husband. 

Suddenly, the curtains fall and Maroon 5 begins to play "Sugar"

Patrick gasps, covering his mouth. Pete chokes out a laugh, wrapping his arm around Patrick's waist. The crowd cheered once again and stood up to dance and sing. 

"I'm hurting, baby. I'm broken down. I need your lovin', lovin' I need it now

"Pete, did you plan this?" Patrick asks in disbelief.

Pete shook his head and says "Honest. I had no idea"

Adam sends a grin their way, loving just how their small 'gift' is such a huge thing for the newly wedded.

By the middle of the song, a huge screen came down from practically out of nowhere, displaying pictures of the couple. Patrick felt his face heat up. Most were from this time period while others were from before the hiatus, when they'd just started dating. 

"Oh god, they went all out" Patrick muttered, loud enough for Pete to catch. Pete just laughs and plants a kiss on his husband's cheek.

When the song was over, the band congratulated them. 

"Thank you for not kicking us out, too" Jesse exclaims, earning a laugh from the crowd. 

"And thank you for this amazing surprise, guys" Pete hollers back.

"Kiss kiss kiss" the whole band chants. The crowd follows, and soon enough, it's pretty loud. Patrick and Pete chuckle before sharing a passionate kiss. Everyone cheers in response.

The band wishes them good luck and after taking down the stage, the band leaves to search for more weddings. Everything went back to normal.

"Did anyone seriously have anything to do with the performance?" Patrick asks both families. They laugh but shakes their head.

"Mr. Wentz and I just knew it was a surprise" David says, shrugging.

"You couldn't tell us that?" Pete asked, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Peter exclaims.

Dale laughs and says "like father, like son", earning a laugh in response.


End file.
